Travis
Travis is a contestant from Survivor: San Juan Del Sur, Survivor: Gabon and Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Travis began Survivor: San Juan Del Sur on the blue Hunahpu tribe. At their first loss, David was voted out unanimously for his poor work ethic, poor challenge ability and poor social skills. Travis then made an alliance with Skye, Aisha, Leo, Priya and Ryan to secure their safety in the game. At the tribes second loss, the alliance of six voted together in sending Richard home. At this point, a tribe switch occurred and Travis stayed on Hunahpu with original members Penny, Aisha and Lina. Hoping to not be outdone by the original Coyopa tribe, Penny, Travis, Aisha and Lina formed their alliance in the hopes of bringing in an outsider. Domenic joined their group and blindsided his friend Erinn when Hunahpu lost. Domenic turned on the alliance when they lost the second time, sending Penny home. At this point, the tribes merged. The post-switch Coyopa tribe were the first targets, causing the eliminations of Leo, Katrina and Marina. At the next tribal council, the post-switch Huyopa tribe were too disorganised and they split apart. For being too much of a physical threat, Travis was voted out and became a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Travis voted for Aisha to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: Gabon Travis began Survivor: Gabon on the yellow Kota tribe. Kota was an extremely physical and strong tribe at the beginning of the game. They won the first four tribal immunity challenges and did not have to send someone home. At this point, Travis made the tribe switch and was switched to the red Fang tribe. The new Fang was just as dysfunctional as the old Fang tribe, having to go to tribal council 3 of 4 times. The tight pre-switch Fang alliance was extremely strong, voting out Tison and Richard. However, at their next loss, Travis was voted out. Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains For being honest and likeable, Travis was originally placed on the Heroes tribe during Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. He began to form an alliance with the strong alpha-males of the tribe and was successful in voting out Vanessa, Hayden and Summer. However, Skye, being one of his allies, was voted out as a result of a Hidden Immunity Idol. The cracks in the alliance were clear and the Gabon finalists were targeted. Erinn was voted out when the Heroes lost again, followed shortly by Thomas and strong alpha male Ryan. At this point, Travis made the merge. Bethany was voted out first by the all members of the Villains tribe, closely followed by Priya being blindsided from her alliance. By this point, an unsettling pair of alliances were at war, with it literally being Heroes vs. Villains. However, with the help of Ashleigh, the Heroes voted out Hunter. The minority members were then sent home for not having a strong enough strategic game. Travis was one of those castaways and he was sent home, making him a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Travis voted for the eventual Runnner Up, Domenic to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Of the entire cast of Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, Travis and Glimmer are the only castaways who are yet to reappear for a future season. **He is the only male and member of the Heroes tribe with this feat. Category:Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Castaways Category:Survivor: Gabon Castaways Category:Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Castaways